


Espera

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari no es paciente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l1l3 @LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=l1l3+%40LJ).



Hibari no es paciente. Por eso, en el momento en que Dino sugiere que tomen un descanso no se detiene e intenta que una de sus tonfas conecte en el cuerpo del otro, para al fin matarlo a mordiscos y borrarle su sonrisa despreocupada -que bien podría pertenecer a un herbívoro- o al menos conseguir que al fin saque sus dientes y pelee como debería.

Pero Dino ríe, inmovilizándolo con su látigo y manteniendo su distancia, tal vez notando por instinto que no es seguro acercarse, pero de repente deja de hacerlo y su rostro se torna serio.

—Oh —musita, mirándolo preocupado, como si momentos antes no hubiesen estado luchando—, ese corte no se ve bien.

Hibari sabe de qué habla -había sentido la punta del látigo rozar su mejilla y está conciente que no ha dejado de sangrar- pero está convencido que algo así no amerita cuidado, no cuando aún puede continuar.

—No es nada, aún no hemos terminado. —La respuesta es automática y cierta, pero causa que Dino sonría nuevamente y mueva su cabeza de un lado a otro antes de liberarlo.

—Espérame aquí, Kyouya —dice antes de darle la espalda y acercarse al hombre que ha observado la pelea—. ¡Romario! ¿Trajimos el botiquín?

Esa actitud confiada e ingenua le irrita. Aun así, Hibari mantiene su mirada en el rubio más de lo necesario, sin considerar en ningún momento aprovechar la oportunidad para atacar -no quiere ese tipo de victoria, no contra él- y aunque no está en su naturaleza hacerlo, espera.


End file.
